12 August 1991 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1991-08-12 ; Comments * Start of show: "Hello fans once again this is John Peel for Radio Bremen Vier and Radio 4U Berlin and this week I got the house virtually to myself, the rest of the family having gone of to some kind of horse event on the other side of Bury St Edmunds, so what I'll think I do is have a beer and play you some nice records" Tracklisting * File a starts * Clouds: Moon Llama (12") Wobble * Junior Cat: Boom Shot (7") Wild Apache * Mudhoney: Shoot The Moon (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop * Red Ninja: 2 Sleep With Anger (12" - Ninja Dawn: Day Of Dread) Zoom * Some Have Fins: Wherever (7" - Hopper) Eve Recordings * Tinklers: Trees Like To Rot In The Forest (LP - Saplings) Shimmy Disc * Meade "Lux" Lewis: Glendale Glide * Daddy Longhead: Scar Spangled Boner (LP - Cheatos) Touch And Go * KMD: Nitty Gritty (LP - Mr. Hood) Elektra * Ebbtones: We're Wobbling (v/a LP - Bug Out! Volume 2) Candy ::(JP: 'One dance which I have no difficulty in doing') * Vivians: Third Time (LP - I Fear) Hit & Run * Dog Eat Dog: Not Romantic (LP - Galaxies) In Dog We Trust * Where's The Beach: Deliously Deranged (12" - Primeval Goddess) Mantra Comminications ::(News in the German language) * File a ends * File b starts *Spitfire: Superbaby (12") Eve Recordings * Arcwelder: Favor (LP - Jacket Made In Canada) Big Money Inc The track was released as a single a year later and reached number 32 in the 1992 Festive Fifty * Midi Rain: Eyes (Depth Charge Mix) (12") Vinyl Solution * Cameos: Wait Up (v/a LP - Vicious Vicious Vocals Volume Vun) Not On Label * Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Big Hands (LP - Lovelyville) Matador ::(Peel apologises for the slightly incoherent link between the songs due to his own children arriving at home and the distraction of Sheila dancing in the room) *Mudhoney: Move Out (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop ::(JP: 'Well this isn't really my day, just been told I can't go to the pub, I was looking forward to that') *My Dog Popper: Good Day To You Jesus (LP - Buenos Dias Jesus) Cargo * Mav Cacharel: Louzolo (LP - Mav Cacharel) Lusafrica * Levellers 5: Mister Tell Me (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit * Frankie Paul: I Remember (7") Jammy's * Dub Collective: Bongo Burial (12" - The Head EP Vol. 1) Cyclotron Peel mentioned that the track was called the 'Dibby Dibby Sound' on the Collektive EP and wasn't sure who the artist were. In fact the song came from the Dub Collective and can be found on YouTube * Blatz: Berkeley Is My Baby (And I Wanna Kill It) (shared LP with Filth - Shit Split) Lookout! ::(JP: 'From Berkeley to Buckley, further advances in programming techniques') * Tim Buckley: Morning Glory (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit * Barry Adamson, Anita Lane & Thought System Of Love: These Boots Are Made For Walking (The Bonnie Floats On Airwair Mix) (12") Mute * File b ends File ; Name * a) RB4 120891-a * b) RB4 120891-b ; Length * 0:56:01 *0:55:09 ; Other * Thanks to Max for the upload ; Available * Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Radio Bremen Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes